This invention relates to polyphosphazene homopolymers and copolymers containing repeating ##STR2## units in the polymer chain in which monoetheroxy and polyetheroxy substituents are attached to the phosphorus atom. More particularly, the invention relates to polyphosphazene homopolymers containing monoetheroxy or polyetheroxy substituents represented by the structure R(OR').sub.n O-- (defined below), and to copolymers containing such substituents along with substituted or unsubstituted alkoxy, alkenyloxy, aryloxy, alkenylaryloxy, amino and mercapto groups.
Polyphosphazene homo- and co- polymers containing repeating ##STR3## units in which various alkoxy, substituted alkoxy, aryloxy and substituted aryloxy groups are attached to the phosphorus atom and their method of preparation are described in the prior art as illustrated in the publication "Phosphorus-Nitrogen Compounds," Academic Press, New York, N.Y. 1972 by H. R. Allcock and "Poly(Organophosphazenes)," Chemtech, Sept. 19, 1975 by H. R. Allcock and in such U.S. Pat. Nos. as 3,515,688; 3,702,833; and 3,856,712.
However, none of the prior art of which applicants are aware, discloses or suggests polyphosphazene homopolymers and copolymers containing monoetheroxy and polyetheroxy substituents.